Genie's Lamp/Gallery
Images of Genie's Lamp. Promotional Images The Return of Jafar - 1994 Promotional Print Ad Booklet - 1.jpg|From the front cover of the 1994 promotional print ad booklet with Jafar's shadow with blue eyes in the release of The Return of Jafar. Aladdin2019_Teaser_1.jpg|The lamp as seen from the first poster of the 2019 remake. Aladdin Chinese New Year Poster.jpg Aladdin 2019 Banner.jpeg Concept Art Aladdin-Concept-Art-Lamp.jpg|Concept art of the lamp, which initially gave it a face Disney's Aladdin - Unused Concept Art by John Alvin - Lamp Process - 1.jpg|The first conceptual processional sketch of the lamp by John Alvin. Disney's Aladdin - Unused Concept Art by John Alvin - Lamp Process - 2.jpg|The second conceptual processional sketch of the lamp by John Alvin. Disney's Aladdin - Unused Concept Art by John Alvin - Lamp Process - 3.jpg|The third and last conceptual processional sketch of the lamp by John Alvin. Screenshots ''Aladdin Genie'sLamp.jpg|Genie's Lamp aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3610.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4076.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4120.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7439.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7482.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7731.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7941.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8222.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8322.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9176.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9293.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9864.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9865.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9869.jpg Once Upon a Time Onceuponatime genie's lamp.png|Genie's Lamp in ''Once Upon a Time genie's lamp.png|The Genie's lamp in Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time lamp 1.jpg Once Upon a Time lamp 2.png Once Upon a Time lamp 3.jpg Once Upon a Time lamp 4.png|Rumple takes the lamp Once Upon a Time lamp 5.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x10 - Wish You Were Here - Evil Queen with Genie Lamp.jpg|The Evil Queen with the lamp Once Upon a Time - 6x10 - Wish You Were Here - Genie Lamp.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x15 - A Wondrous Place - Magic Lamp.jpg ''Aladdin'' (2019) Aladdin from Remake.jpg|Genie's Lamp in the 2019 film Aladdin 2019 (27).png Aladdin 2019 (11).png Aladdin 2019 (113).png Aladdin 2019 (52).png Miscellaneous Aladdin lamp genie series.jpg Sombrerero-LámparaMágica.png|Mad Hatter holding Genie's Lamp (Witch he mistakes for a teapot) during the Genie Auditions in "Daisy's Debut" genie-lamp cameo.jpg|Genie's Lamp makes a cameo in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Donald&Lámpara.png|Donald holding Genie's Lamp in "Donald's Lamp Trade" genie's lamp.PNG|Genie's lamp in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Magic-lamp-and-shell-cameo-the-princess-and-the-frog-9982130-500-282.jpg|Genie's Lamp in The Princess and the Frog with the shell. TLKT&P_-_Genie_Lamp-1.png|Genie's Lamp is seen in Timon & Pumbaa Nick Judy and Yax Zootopia.jpg|Genie's Lamp at the Mystic Springs Oasis in Zootopia WOY_-_Genie_Lamp.png|Genie Lamp is seen in Wander Over Yonder Moana-Genie'sLamp.png|Genie's Lamp on Tamatoa's shell in Moana STF Genie's Lamp.png|As a badge symbol in Sofia the First Ralph Breaks The Internet 22.jpg|Genie's Lamp in Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks The Internet 57.jpg|Jasmine using Genie's Lamp as a weapon Lamp_Three_Cabelleros.jpg|Genie's Lamp in Legend of the Three Caballeros Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Kh-agrabah-09.png KHCoM Agrabah Jafar.jpg Kh-agrabah-10.png Kh-agrabah-15.png KH - Iago retrieves Lamp.jpg KH - Jafar gains the Lamp.jpg KH - Aladdin's wish 1.jpg Kh-agrabah-09.png ''Disney Magic Kingdoms T-aladdin.png|Lamp token in ''Disney Magic Kingdoms Bc-the_lamp_stand.png|Lamp stand in Disney Magic Kingdoms D-golden lamp trophy.png T-vanellope-2-A.png Inside Genie's Lamp ALADDIN11bInsidetheLampFG1.jpg|Genie's dining room Genie'sKitchen.jpg|Genie's kitchen Genie'sSpa.jpg|Genie's spa (which is shaped just like him) Genie'sBedroom.jpg|Genie's bedroom Genie'sGarden.jpg|Genie's garden Disney Parks and other live appearances Magic-Lamp-with-Special-Effect-02.jpg Little MErmaid Genie's lamp.jpeg|The lamp's cameo in the queue of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure Merchandise and Miscellaneous Napier - Aladdin - Genie's Lamp (Brooch).jpeg Aladdin the Musical - Ornament in Box.jpeg Aladdin the Musical - Ornament.jpg Cliplamp.gif|Genie's Lamp Genie-lamp.jpg Aladdinlamp1 002.jpg Art of Jasmine Snow Globe.jpg DVC-Lamp.png|The Lamp in Disney Villains Challenge Aladdin Magic Genie Lamp, Lights Up & Shakes.jpg Category:Object galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries